nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Thrall
Thrall ist der Sohn von Durotan und Draka, den ehemaligen Häuptlingen des Frostwolfklans, sowie der Enkel von Garad und Großmutter Geyah. Er ist wahrscheinlich der mächtigste lebende Orc. Mit dem wuchtigen Schicksalshammer bewaffnet gilt Thrall als unvergleichlicher Krieger und mächtiger Schamane. Er war der Kriegshäuptling der Horde und herrschte auch über die Trolle der Dunkelspeere und Taurenstämme. Beschreibung Seine Ehre, Klugheit und Hingabe haben ihm im Lauf der Jahre viele Verbündete beschert, selbst unter den Menschen und Nachtelfen. Thrall setzt alles daran, die Freiheit seines Volkes zu verteidigen und die Sicherheit der großen Horde zu gewährleisten. Sein ganzes Leben lang hat er von dem Moment geträumt, seine Familie kennenzulernen. Bisher kannte er nur Orgrims Geschichten über seine Eltern und ihre Abenteuer in Draenor. Er war sein größter Lehrer und sein engster Freund. Orgrim Schicksalshammer starb als Held ... sie alle starben als Helden, und für alle von ihnen erklingt ein Lied der Ehre. Der Schicksalshammer, ein mächtiger Kriegshammer, dessen Ursprung beim Schwarzfelsklan auf Draenor liegt, wurde nach dem Tod von Orgrims Vater mit folgenden Worten an ihn weitergegeben: „Man sagt, dass der Letzte aus der Familie des Schicksalshammers ihn dazu benutzen wird, um zuerst Erlösung und dann Vernichtung über das Volk der Orcs zu bringen. Dann wird er in die Hände eines anderen übergehen, in die Hände von jemandem, der nicht vom Schwarzfelsklan ist, und erneut wird sich alles ändern, und man wird ihn wieder einsetzen für die gerechte Sache.“ Die Prophezeiung bewahrheitete sich. Nachdem Orgrim den Schicksalshammer im Ersten und Zweiten Krieg geschwungen hatte, gab er die Waffe an Thrall weiter, als er im Sterben lag. Seither führt Thrall die Waffe mit Stolz und Gerechtigkeit. Nachdem Orgrim Schicksalhammer gestorben war, legte Thrall als neuer Kriegshäuptling der Horde sofort dessen schwarze Plattenrüstung an. Er reparierte das Rückenteil, das von der Lanze, die Schicksalshammer den Tod gebracht hatte, durchbohrt worden war, anstatt es zu ersetzen. Als Thrall die Rolle als Kriegshäuptling aufgab, um sich dem Schamanismus zuzuwenden, legte er seine alte Rüstung beiseite und kleidete sich so, wie es seiner neue Aufgabe angemessen war. Blizzard Entertainment: Heroes of the Storm: Im Rampenlicht - Thrall Grenzenloses Universum: Thrall Der als Thrall bekannte frühere Sklave bracht der Horde Einigkeit und verwandelte Verwüster in Architekten und sicherte seinem Volk eine Zukunft. „Thrall“ (Sklave in der Menschensprache) war der Spitzname, den der junge Orc Go'el in seinem ersten Zuhause erhalten hatte, einem Internierungslager, das die orcischen Gefangenen des Zweiten Krieges davon abhalten sollte, jemals wieder eine Bedrohung für Azeroth darzustellen. Der Name hätte nicht passender sein können. Als Go'el aus seinem Gefängnis floh, suchte er nicht nur seine Freiheit, sondern auch seine Wurzeln und fand schließlich Weisheit im schamanischen Glauben seiner Ahnen. Thralls Schamanismus leitete ihn, als er die Horde reformierte, ihr Kriegshäuptling wurde und sein Volk zu einem wüstenhaften Land führte, dem er -- zu Ehren seines Vaters Durotan -- den Namen „Durotar“ gab. Thrall führte die Horde durch eine scheinbar endlose Reihe von Prüfungen: die Aufhebung des dämonischen Blutfluchs, dessen Makel auf den Orcs lag, ein Angriff der Brennenden Legion auf den Hyjal und der Sturz des gefürchteten Lichkönigs. Als Todesschwinge zurückkehrte und die Welt zerschmetterte, trat Thrall als Kriegshäuptling der Horde zurück und schloss sich der mächtigen Schamanengruppe „Irdener Ring“ an, um die Elemente zu besänftigen und den Zerstörer aufzuhalten. Thrall erwählte Garrosh Höllschrei zu seinem Nachfolger -- eine Entscheidung, die ihn bis heute quält, da die Erbarmungslosigkeit des neuen Kriegshäuptlings die Horde bis an den Rand eines Aufstands geführt hat. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Thrall Wissenswertes Thralls erster Auftritt im Spiel war im Jahr 2002 im Zuge der Veröffentlichung von Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Für Thrall war einst geplant, dass er im Spiel Warcraft Adventures Lord of the Clans vorkommen sollte, dessen Entwicklung allerdings eingestellt wurde. Die Handlung des Spiels blieb dagegen weiterhin von Bedeutung, weshalb sie im Jahr 2001 unter dem Titel Der Lord der Clans in Romanform veröffentlicht wurde. Geschichte * Siehe auch: Thralls Geschichte thumb Thralls Geburtsname ist Go'el. Thralls Eltern, Draka und Durotan, wurden kurz nach seiner Geburt auf Befehl des Hexenmeisters Gul'dan ermordet. Er hat sie nie kennengelernt. Nachdem ihn der Mensch Aedelas Schwarzmoor gefunden und bei sich aufgenommen hatte, begann Thrall („Sklave“ in der Sprache der dort ansässigen Menschen) sein Leben als Gefangener, der zu Gladiatorenkämpfen gezwungen wurde. Bis zum heutigen Tage trägt er den Namen Thrall. Vor dem Ausbruch des Dritten Krieges entkam Thrall dank der Hilfe seiner Freundin aus Kindertagen, Taretha Foxton. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, die ihm die Bedeutung von Ehre und Anstand vermittelten. Daraufhin zog Thrall los, um das Volk zu finden, zu dem er eigentlich gehörte. Er befreite die Orcs aus der Sklaverei und wurde erst zum Schamanen und später zum Kriegshäuptling der neuen Horde. Diese Horde würde weder mit Dämonen paktieren, noch den Kampf gegen die Menschen suchen. Das Leben der Orcs wurde jedoch weiterhin von der Bedrohung durch die Brennende Legion überschattet. Thrall ließ sich von einer Prophezeiung überzeugen, die Horde über das Große Meer zum Kontinent Kalimdor zu bringen. Die Reise wurde gefährlich, als ein gewaltiger Sturm aufkam und die Flotte der Orcs schwer beschädigte. Thrall befürchtete, dass die Schiffe Kalimdor nicht heil erreichen würden und befahl, in der Bucht einer nahen Insel Schutz zu suchen. Sen'jin, der greise Anführer der Trolle des Dunkelspeerstammes, begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und warnte sie vor einem Außenposten, den die Menschen auf der Insel errichtet hatten. Bündnis mit den Dunkelspeeren Unglücklicherweise waren die Menschen nicht die einzige Bedrohung auf der Insel. Eine Gruppe Murlocs nahm Thrall, Sen'jin und verschiedene andere Trolle und Orcs gefangen. Thrall kämpfte sich aus seiner Zelle und befreite andere Gefangene, aber der weise Troll Sen'jin war verschwunden. Die Murlocs hatten ihn fortgeschafft, um ihn einer mysteriösen Seehexe zu opfern. Trotz bester Anstrengungen konnte Thrall nicht verhindern, dass ein Murloczauberer das Opfer vollbrachte. Der tödlich verwundete Sen'jin berichtete von einer Vision, in der Thrall die Dunkelspeeretrolle von der Insel führte. Die Seehexe war erzürnt über den Mord an ihren Untergebenen und die Entweihung ihres Heiligtums. Sie beschwor mächtige Wellen, die über die Insel hereinbrachen. Trotzdem gelang es Thrall und seinen Leuten, weitere Angreifer der Murlocs zu besiegen, die beschädigte Flotte zu reparieren und Überlebende der Trolle zu retten. Zu Ehren Sen'jins bot Thrall den Dunkelspeertrollen einen Platz in der Horde und Zuflucht in dem neuen Reich, das er in Kalimdor zu errichten plante. Vol'jin, Sohn von Sen'jin, übernahm die Führung des Dunkelspeerstammes und akzeptierte Thralls Angebot. Als die Orcs nach Kalimdor aufbrachen, wurden sie von einer großen Gruppe der Dunkelspeer begleitet. Vol'jin und der Rest des Stammes durchstanden den Zorn der Seehexe, sammelten so viele Vorräte wie sie mitnehmen konnten und folgten ihrem Volk etwa ein Jahr später in die neue Nation der Orcs, Durotar. Sie fanden eine neue Heimat auf den Echoinseln vor der südöstlichen Küste. Bündnis mit den Tauren In Kalimdor selbst traf Thrall die mächtigen Tauren und ihren Anführer Cairne Bluthuf, an dessen Seite er gegen die Zentauren, welche den Tauren das Land raubten und ihnen die Tierherden vertrieben, kämpfte. Zum Dank schlossen die mächtigen Tauren sich die Horde an. Von Cairne erfuhr Thrall von einem Orakel im Steinkrallengipfel, welches den Orcs ihr wahres Schicksal würde zeigen können. Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Schon bald traf Thrall auf eine andere Gruppe Orcs unter Grom Höllschrei, welche gegen Menschen kämpften, die ebenfalls nach Kalimdor gekommen waren. Thrall kommandierte sie ab, eine neue Siedlung für die Horde zu errichten. Er selbst reiste mit Goblinzeppelinen und dem anderen Teil der Horde zum Steinkrallengipfel, welcher jedoch von Menschen besetzt war. Doch sie kämpften sich durch und gelangten zum Orakel. Auch Jaina Prachtmeer war dort, doch ehe ein Kampf stattfinden konnte, offenbarte sich das Orakel als der Prophet, welcher sie nach Kalimdor geführt hatte. Der Prophet berichtete von den Dämonen und beschwor sie, gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Auch erzählte er Thrall, dass Höllschrei erneut in den Bann des Blutfluchs geraten war. Thrall, Jaina und Cairne konnten Grom jedoch retten und gemeinsam mit Grom stellte sich Thrall dem Ursprung der Verderbnis der Orcs, den Grubenlord Mannoroth. Obwohl Thrall zu Boden ging, konnte Grom den Dämon unter der Opferung seines Lebens besiegen. Danach führte Thrall die Horde in die große Schlacht am Berg Hyjal, wo sie Seite an Seite mit den Nachtelfen und der Allianz standen und die Legion besiegt werden konnte. Gründung Durotars Später zog Thrall sich mit seinem Volk in die harschen Lande des Brachlandes zurück und gründete das neue Orcreich Durotar und die große Stadt Orgrimmar. Doch noch war kein Frieden in Sicht, denn eine große Kriegsflotte der Menschen unter Daelin Prachtmeer bedrohte die Existenz Durotars, da sie die Orcs immer noch als Feinde betrachteten und die Dunkelspeere von den Echoinseln vertrieben. Doch mit der Unterstützung des Mok'Nathal Rexxar gelang es, den Kriegsstifter auszuschalten. Im Angesicht des späteren Bündnisses der Allianz mit den Nachtelfen, hat Thrall sich entschlossen, einen Pakt mit der dunklen Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer und ihren Verlassenen einzugehen, trotz Protest aus den Reihen der Trolle. Thrall selbst glaubt nicht daran, dass die Verlassenen sich wirklich seiner Führung unterworfen haben, doch ist ihm ihre Kampfkraft und Einfluss auf Lordaeron höchst willkommen. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade thumb Thrall versuchte, als das Dunkle Portal sich wieder geöffnet hatte, überlebende Orcs auf der Scherbenwelt zu finden. Auf Fürsprache der Dunklen Fürstin ließ er die Blutelfen der Horde beitreten, da sie ebenfalls in die Scherbenwelt wollten. In der Scherbenwelt selbst fand Thrall Nagrand und seine Bewohner, die alte Heimat der Orcs. Das Treffen mit den dort wohnenden Mag'har hat Thralls Herz mit Freude erfüllt. Endlich traf er einen seiner Verwandten, Großmutter Geyah, die Mutter seines Vaters. Die Mag'har nennen Thrall Go'el, den Retter, denn er hat ihr Volk von der dämonischen Besudelung reingewaschen. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking Wenige vor der Invasion nach Nordend tagte ein Rat in der Horde, bestehend aus Thrall, Garrosh Höllschrei, Sylvanas Windläufer, Vol'jin und Hochfürst Saurfang. Garrosh war dafür, den Lichkönig direkt anzugreifen, anstatt auf die Untoten zu warten. Sylvanas unterstützte den jungen Orc in seinem Anliegen. Doch Thrall lehnte nach einer Beratung mit den Geistern und Vol'jin das Anliegen ab und meinte, es wäre sinnvoller, sich nur zu verteidigen. Garrosh bezichtigte Thrall der Feigheit und forderte ihn zum Duell. Die beiden Orcs kämpften hart, doch dann attackierten Untote Orgrimmar und der Kampf musste abgebrochen werden. Danach übertrug Thrall Garrosh die Befehlsgewalt über die Truppen, die nun nach Nordend ziehen sollten, um die Geißel ein für allemal zu vernichten. World of Warcraft: Cataclsym thumb Thrall, Kriegshäuptling der Horde, ist das fleischgewordene Symbol für Edelmut, Stärke und unerschütterliches Heldentum der Orcs. Er führte sein Volk aus den Internierungslagern Lordaerons in ein Zeitalter der Freiheit und des Wohlstands, und unter seiner Führung etablierte die Horde sich als eine von Azeroths treibenden Kräften. Als Schamane fühlt sich Thrall den Elementen tief verbunden, deren Weisheit ihm schon unzählige Male von großem Nutzen war. Doch auch wenn das Vertrauen der Horde in ihren Kriegshäuptling unerschütterlich scheint, gibt es auch jene, die noch immer an den alten Geschichten von der Wildheit und dem Kriegsgeist der Orcs hängen und mit den Entscheidungen Thralls unzufrieden sind. Man muss noch abwarten, ob die kürzlichen Verstimmungen in den Beziehungen mit Garrosh Höllschrei ein einmaliges Ereignis bleiben werden oder bereits von künftigen Entwicklungen zeugen. Blizzard Entertainment: Cataclysm: Auswirkungen von Cataclysm Seit dem Tag, an dem er zum Kriegshäuptling wurde, hat Thrall viel erreicht: Er trug zum Sieg über die Brennende Legion im dritten Krieg bei, war Anführer der vielen Völker der Horde, fand seine Vorfahren in der Scherbenwelt wieder und gab schließlich das Zepter als Anführer der Horde ab, um sich zu den Schamanen des Irdenen Rings zu gesellen. Als der Kataklysmus Azeroth verwüstete, ernannte Thrall Garrosh Höllschrei an seiner Stelle zum Kriegshäuptling. Thrall arbeitete daran, die zerschlagene Welt zu heilen. Zu diesem Zweck verbündete er sich mit den großen Drachenaspekten und setzte Todesschwinges Leben schließlich mithilfe der Drachenseele ein Ende. Krisensitzung in Orgrimmar Als die "Elemente im Aufruhr" gerieten berief Thrall eine "Krisensitzung in Orgrimmar" mit Garrosh Höllschrei, Vol'jin und Etrigg ein. Er berichtete von den schweren Zeiten, durch die die Hordler gingen und sprach die unnatürlichen Erdbeben an und Elementare, die das Land verwüsteten. Aus dem Grund plante Thrall nach Nagrand reisen und überließ Garrosh währenddessen die kommissarische Führung über die Horde. Buffed.de: Krisensitzung in Sturmwind und Thrall verabschiedet sich Patch 4.0.1.: Eine Versammlung in der Scherbenwelt Mit der Zeit wurden die Elemente immer unruhiger und der Irdene Ring schein kaum näher an eine Lösung für das Problem zu kommen. Thrall und einige der weisesten Schamanen versammelten sich deshalb am Thron der Elemente in Nagrand um zu beraten, woran das Land litt. ... (Siehe: "Eine Versammlung in der Scherbenwelt") Quest 60: Eine Versammlung in der Scherbenwelt Patch 4.2.: Sturm auf die Feuerlande In ganz Azeroth haben Horde und Allianz Todesschwinges Elementarschergen und seinen fanatischen Zwielichthammerkultisten vernichtende Schläge versetzt. Währenddessen geriet der Irdene Ring bei seiner unermesslichen Aufgabe niemals ins Wanken, Azeroth selbst galt es zusammenzuhalten; in Mitten der wilden Gezeiten des wirbelnden Mahlstroms und seinen fehlgeleiteten Magien. Doch während die Elemente mit ihrem chaotischen Aufruhr fortfahren, scheint es, dass der noble Schamanenorden vielleicht letztendlich unter dem Gewicht, das auf seinen Schultern lastet, zusammenbrechen könnte. Selbst in Thrall – trotz seiner großen Weisheit und seinen Künsten – wächst allmählich Unmut heran, denn all seine Versuche, Verbindung zu den Elementen Azeroths aufzunehmen, sind bisher gescheitert. Jüngst wurde sein Ruf erhört, doch das bösartige Wesen, das antwortete, hat Thralls Ängste und Zweifel nur noch verschlimmert ... Blizzard Entertainment: Trailer zu Patch 4.2 veröffentlicht * Siehe auch: 'Blizzard Entertainment: Offizieller Trailer zu Patch 4.2: Sturm auf die Feuerlande' (extern) Patch 4.2.: Elementare Bande thumb|250px|Thrall als Weltenschamane Nachdem die Druiden und ihre Verbündeten die Invasion von Hyjal durch den Schattenhammerkult und Ragnaros vereitelt hatten, kehrte Frieden auf dem geheiligten Berg ein. Während die Region mit neuem Wachstum erblühte, versammelten sich Mitglieder des Irdenen Rings und des Zirkel des Cenarius gemeinsam mit den noblen Drachenaspekten am alten Weltenbaum Nordrassil. Unter den versammelten Helden waren der legendäre Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling der Horde und versierte Schamane Thrall und seine energische Partnerin Aggra. Diese illustre Gemeinschaft sollte ihre wundersamen Kräfte vereinen, um gemeinsam den Weltenbaum zum Wohle Azeroths zu heilen. Dieses verheißungsvolle Ereignis endete jedoch in einer Tragödie. Die genauen Details sind noch unklar, doch es heißt, dass ein unglaublich mächtiger Agent des Schattenhammer, verschleiert um seine Identität zu verbergen, die Zeremonie unterbrach und Thrall mit dunkler Magie niederstreckte… und seinen Geist in die vier Gebiete der Elementarebene warf. Sollten diese schrecklichen Gerüchte sich bewahrheiten, hat der Irdene Ring – und mit ihm ganz Azeroth – einen seiner größten Champions verloren.… Ist dies das Ende des Sohns von Durotan? Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 4.2 Vorschau: Die Questreihe “Elementare Bande” ... Lies mehr im Reiseführer zur Questreihe: "'Elementare Bande'". Thrall: Drachendämmerung Am 19. Juli 2011 erschien der WoW-Roman von Christie Golden "Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects" Amazon: Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects auf Englisch. Auf Deutsch wird der Roman mit dem Titel "Thrall: Drachendämmerung" Amazon: Thrall: Drachendämmerung am 16. August 2011 veröffentlicht. Lies mehr... Patch 4.3.: Die Stunde des Zwielichts Während seines ersten Versuches, Nordrassil zu heilen, hatten Todesschwinges Diener Thrall angegriffen und seinen Geist, seinen Körper und seine Seele in die vier Elemente gerissen – Erde, Luft, Feuer und Wasser. Durch die Taten eines sterblichen Helden und Thralls Gefährtin, Aggra, war er gerettet worden. Seit dieser Zeit hatte Thrall eine neu gefundene Verbindung zur Erde demonstriert, die weit über die bloße Kommunikation mit den Elementen hinausging. Er konnte Azeroth fühlen als wäre es ein Teil seines Selbst. Er verband sich mit der Welt auf übernatürliche Art und Weise. Ysera glaubte, dass während der Neuzusammensetzung seines Seins die Essenz von Azeroth ihren Weg in ihn gefunden hatte. Thrall glaubte, dass seine aufkeimenden Kräfte niemals für ihn bestimmt gewesen waren, dass er sie nur durch Zufall erhalten hatte. In Wahrheit war genau das Gegenteil geschehen. Seine Aufgabe war eindeutig, auch wenn er es nicht wusste. All die Jahre, die er sich dem Schamanismus gewidmet hatte, hatten ihn zu der außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeit geführt, sich mit der Erde vereinigen zu können. Die chaotischen Erdelementare, um deren Besänftigung er sich so lange bemüht hatte, umfingen ihn – hießen ihn willkommen – als einen der ihren. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Aufgabe der Aspekte von Matt Burns Warlords of Draenor Nach Anbruch des neuen Zeitalters der Sterblichen hat Thrall sich einer neuen Rolle als Lehrer der jungen Schamanen Azeroths zugewandt und führte ein friedliches Leben mit seiner Partnerin Aggra und seinem jungen Sohn. Thrall ist kein Sklave mehr. Mit seiner Bestimmung hat er sich auch dem Namen zugewandt, den seine Eltern ihm einst zugedacht hatten: Go'el. Während der Invasion der Eisernen Horde gehörte Thrall zu jenen, die durch das blutrote Dunkle Portal nach Draenor vordrangen, um die Bedrohung für Azeroth zu stoppen. WoW: Battle for Azeroth Trautes Heim * Blizzard Entertainment: Neuer Cinematic-Trailer „Trautes Heim“ (15.05.2019) Varok Saurfang wird klar, dass er die Hilfe eines Anführers aus der Vergangenheit braucht, um der Horde eine Zukunft zu geben. none|left|480px Zitate * „Ich lebe in zwei Welten. Ich wurde von Menschen aufgezogen, jedoch als Orc geboren. Und ich vereine die Stärke der beiden Völker in mir. Ich kenne beide Welten.“ – Thrall * „Lass alle deine Werke für die Horde sein.“ – Thrall * „Nein, Freund. Wir alle sind befreit.“ – Thrall * „Wenn wir untergehen, so sei es. Wenigstens sind wir jetzt frei!“ – Thrall * „Komme, was wolle, wir werden ihm trotzen. Gemeinsam.“ – Thrall Galerie Thrall TCG BotA-T 052.jpg|Thrall der Weltenschamane (TCG BotA-T, 052 Thrall Heroes of the Storm 7709.jpg|Thrall in Heroes of the Storm Videos thumb|center|600 px Quellen Kategorie:Orc NSC Kategorie:Orgrimmar NSC Kategorie:Schamane NSC Kategorie:Orcschamane NSC Kategorie:Irdener Ring NSC Kategorie:Frostwolfklan Kategorie:Heroes of the Storm Kategorie:Vorgebirge des Alten Hügellands NSC Kategorie:Thrall